Baby Ryuga And Mommy Kyoya!
by AnimeXwolfy
Summary: Kyoya and Ryuga had been dating for months, their friends supportive and their lives better now that they have each other. But of course, peacefulness pracically didn't exist in Metal City and so... Ryuga got turned into a... Well Child... And its up to Kyoya and the gang to take care of him! Much to the delight and misery of others XD PLEASE DONT KILL ME! DX
1. Chapter 1

_Wolfy: ITS A NEW STORY~~~~~!_  
_Ryuga: DIE!_  
_Kyoya: But you do look cute as a kid *-*_  
_Ryuga: e-eh!? *blush*_  
_Wolfy: Right~ *3*_

***BEYBLADE NOT MINE!***

_**Kyoya's Pov**_

"R-Ryuga...!" I bit my lip, trying hard to contain my screams but it all proved useless. As his mouth descended onto my collarbone, I was defenseless once again. "Shh~ Dont hold it in. I want to hear you... I want to hear your voice..." he whispered to me, lightly nipping my sensitive ear.

I couldn't help but blush at his remark, cursing myself for getting embarrassed once again. Me and Ryuga had been dating for 3 months now and our friends were highly supportive of us. They said that we were perfect for each other, like Yin and Yang, we balanced each other out and brought the best out of the other.

"a-ah mhhmmm~..." I buried my head on his chest, desperately trying to hide my burning face. His chest rumbled as he gave a light chuckle, his arms still on either side of my body as I lay beneath him on the soft bed.

I couldn't help but get irritated as he was now laughing at me. Sure, it was nice and delightful to hear him laugh wholeheartedly but it was still embarrassing! I buried my head deeper into his chest, willing myself to just disappear right there and then.

"S-stop it!" My voice was muffled by his chest but he gradually stopped, coaxing me to look at him in the eye. I left his chest, laying my head properly on the pillow but I refused to look at him, sure that my face was still red.

"Kyoya~" He took my chin in his grasp, giving me no choice but to look at him. He had a small smile on his face, his eyes looked on at me with love and admiration and I couldn't help but feel so small under his intense gaze.

"Adorable. Simply adorable." I was thoroughly surprised when he suddenly adjusted our position. He placed me on his lap, his muscular arms, encircling my waist. "I ain't-" "shh~" He hushed me, gentle rocking me on his lap.

"Just enjoy the silence Kyo. Let e hold you like this" I nodded, letting my head fall on his shoulders. I listened to him hum, my eyes slowly closing as I gave out a yawn. "Ryu... I Lo... Ve You.." blissful nothingness enveloped me, Ryuga's warmth still wrapped around my body much like a blanket.

I faintly heard his reply before unconsciousness fully enveloped me. "-ove...ou..too, Kyo.."

_**Ryuga's Pov**_

I held my over in my arms, a content smile fully on my face. These were the moments that I truly appreciate, just basking in the soothing silence, my love in my arms and no one to interrupt or judge us.

I gently laid Kyoya on the bed, watching with amusement as he clings to the nearest pillow. "Ryu~..." A small blush dusted my cheeks and I placed a small kiss on his forehead. Making sure that he was comfortable, I made my way to the Bathroom, intent n taking a long shower.

As I took off my clothes, I waited for the water to warm up. As it got to the right temperature, I got in, feeling electricity suddenly course through my body. "what the...?" After a few minutes, I shrugged it off, deeming it as temporary feeling of shock or something along those lines.

_*After the Shower~*_

I toweled y hair dry, letting it fall on my shoulders instead of the usual spikes. I was only in my boxers as I sat down on the bed where Kyoya still ay asleep. I slightly bounced, and to my surprise, another shock of electricity coursed through my body.

I gave a pained groan, clutching my heart in pain. My whole body ached, as my head throbbed in a continuous rhythm. My vision blurred as my breathing went rapid and ragged. Shadows staked the edges of my vision and at his time, all I could think of was Kyoya.

He was right there... But I... I don't want to wake him up, he looked too peaceful and I don't feel as though I had the right to disturb him...

I had no choice but to endure the pain in silence. "I..it...urts...s..o..mu...h.." At last, darkness claimed my vision as unconsciousness engulfed me. y body falling on the bed, landing right beside Kyoya.

Little did I know... My body was shrinking...

_**Kyoya's Pov**_

"Mhmm~" I groaned, slowly opening my eyes. I hadn't realized just how long I slept. As I stretched, my hand suddenly made contact with someone... It couldn't be Ryuga since it was too small but... As I turned my head sideways, I caught a glimpse of familiar _white _and slightly wet hair.

'I-it couldn't be' I moved from my position, trying to get a better view of his face. As my I saw it, my fears were confirmed and I swore my body melted right then and there. Sure I love the handsome and alluring Ryuga but this...

This was beyond adorable. "What I would give for a camera right now" Ryuga... He was... He turned into a... A child...

_**FINISHED!**_

_Wolfy: *w* New story~_  
_Kyoya: Inspiration? =.=_  
_Wolfy: The people calling me a Lolita or SHORT! DX_  
_Kyoya: You ARE short though..._  
_Wolfy: NUUUUUUUUUUH!_

**REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Wolfy: *-* Found some time to update~!_  
_Kyoya: =.= You should be studying, you idiot._  
_Wolfy: :P I Dont wanna_  
_Kyoya: =.= You have to get ready for your Science Quiz Bee_  
_Wolfy: B-but! :(_  
_Kyoya: Nuh =.=_

***BEYBLADE NOT MINE***

_**Kyoya's pov**_

'I feel like a creep' I silently gazed at the sleeping figure of Ryuga. Well, a smaller version of him. It seems that he's managed to get himself turned into a child as I was asleep. I racked my brain for any possible answers for this mystery.

'How the heck do you turn into a child in less than a damn _hour?!'_ I slightly jumped in surprise as the slumbering child moved, lightly grumbling in his sleep. "K-kyo..." That tiny whimper bought a warm feeling in my chest, it wasn't common for him to look so innocent in his sleep, so this was kind of a rare opportunity.

"Its alright, I'm here, I'm here. Dont worry" I whispered, trying to soothe him, but it seemed useless as tears pricked the edges of his shut eyes. "P-please..." I felt sharp pain pierce my chest and I decided to wake him up.

"Ryu?" I shook him awake, at first gentle but when he refused to wake up, I applied more pressure with each passing second. "Ryuga! Wake up!" His body jerked awake, immediately clinging to my torso as sobs racked his tiny frame.

"Shh~ I'm here, I'm here~" I softened my voice, rubbing his back gently as I let him cry on me. I held the tiny frame close to me, whispering soothing words to him.

_**Ryuga's Pov**_

My body lightly trembled as tears continued to cascade down my pink cheeks. 'Why am I so emotional?' It came as a mystery to me, seeing as I, myself, wasn't considered as one of the most emotional people.

And what also felt strange was the fact that he was _bigger_ than me. Heck! I'm supposed to be the muscular one in our relationship!

I shoved him away from me, momentarily forgetting the fact that I was crying mere moments ago. "WHAT THE FUCK?!" I screamed, my voice high and loud as I frantically checked my body over.

I was a child... I was a **child**! "How the hell does something like this even happen?!" I looked at Kyoya in desperation only to find him staring at me in awe. Not a moment later, I found myself wrapped tightly inside his arms.

"Ryu~!" 'What the fuck?!' I struggled to breath as his arms slowly squeezed the life out of me. "Can't... Breath..!" I squeaked, clawing at his arms, which he, thankfully, released me from. "w-what was that for!" I glared at him, forced to look up as he was now bigger than me.

"because you looked so hugable~" His eyes shone like stars, his hands slightly twitching in an effort to resist hugging me. 'Feel my pain! That's how I feel when you look too adorable!' I had to resist shouting that out loud, since, given the situation, it was pretty much inappropriate.

"nevermind that! How did I get so tiny!" To my displeasure, it seems my glare only made me even more adorable than before. Kyoya was really acting out of character now O_O. "*cough* I honestly don't know, I woke up with you right beside me, and you were already a child at that time."

"Damn it, we need those idiots' help, don't we?" I groaned, face palming as I pictured their reactions. "it seems so" he yawned, lightly rubbing his sapphire eyes as I stared at him silently. 'Why couldn't Kyoya be the one who got turned into a child? It would've been really fun to play with him as a child'

"Ryu?" he softly called out, snapping me awake from my daydream. "Kiss me" the word flew out of my mouth before I even had time to register what I had said. "I mean-!" the words got stuck on my throat as soft lips descended upon my own.

I growled, biting his soft bottom lip as I gave him free reign to dominate the gentle kiss. Once he pulled back, I pounced, managing to make him lay on his back. "Ryu, you're a child. Stop it." much to my disappointment, he easily picked me up and laid me on his lap.

_**Kyoya's Pov**_

I purred, actually feeling dominant in our relationship. "But-!" "No buts, you're a child now and there's no way I'm letting you try anything" I pecked his pouty lips and cradled him like a mother would to her child.

I heard him cuss under his breath, and I could feel his anger levels steadily rising. "Being a child is one thing but..." he trembled in anger, a murderous aura surrounding his frame.

"You don't. And I mean you DON'T tell me that I can't appreciate my own lover." He growled as possessiveness swirled within his golden orbs. I gulped, 'even as a child, Ryuga can still be scary I guess...'

Before I could even react, blinding light emanated from his chest, just above his heart. He took advantage of my surprise and pushed me on my back, him on top of me.

Not a moment later, it engulfed his entire body and I felt him... _Grow.._. As the light slowly faded, my face heated as I realized that he was naked... and _wet..._ 'holy hell...' A devilish smirk graced his lips.

"It seems I have to remind you who you rightfully belong to again~"

'_shit._'...

_**FINISHED!**_  
_Wolfy: Sorry! TT^TT I really do have a Science Quiz Bee!_  
_Kyoya: apparently, she's one of the top contestants and whoever wins this last round will represent her whole school :3_  
_Wolfy: YEAH! So I'm sooooorry guys!_

_**REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED!**_


End file.
